Busted
, busted by Dr. Slawter.]] , busted by Mrs. Peabody.]] Busted is used to describe the apprehension of either Jimmy or an NPC by another character. When attempting to bust a character, authority figures initiate a grapple with whomever they're trying to bust. If Jimmy's Trouble Meter is below red level and grappled, he has 10 seconds to try and escape the authoritative figure's apprehension. The player must rapidly press an indicated button to try and break free. If he successfully breaks free, the authority figure attempting the bust is stunned for a few seconds and the Trouble Meter increases slightly. If the Trouble Meter is red, Jimmy will not be able to escape and will get busted automatically. Other characters can be busted as well. Although they don't have a trouble meter, the game keeps track of the severity of their rule violations, and if an NPC commits a rule violation that would get Jimmy a red trouble meter, the authorities will bust them automatically. If the authority figures attempt to bust a character who is immune to grapples (i.e. Bif Taylor), that character will break free instantly from minor bust attempts. However, the severe trouble automatic bust overrides the character's immunity to grapples. The busted character is then considered Knocked Out and will say one of his/her knocked-out dialogues. Strangely, authority figures will not attempt to apprehend female students who break the rules, unless they violate curfew or truant. Prefects, Male Teachers, Female Teachers, Police, Male Townsfolk, and Orderlies are the possible authority figures. The prefects, male teachers, and police bust characters by grabbing them by the collar and tripping them backwards to the ground then pinning them. Edna and Miss Peters also use this technique, since they are larger than the rest of the female Faculty, Edna has the same stat as a male teacher and Miss Peters is attached to a "Huge" skeleton, which makes her bust students like a male. Male townsfolk tackle a character to the ground and then raise their hand to flag down a policeman. If Jimmy's trouble meter is empty this is considered an assault by nearby authority figures, and they will attempt to bust the townsman once Jimmy escapes. Sometimes even without a trouble meter, it can be nearly impossible to break free from a townsman. Female teachers twist a character's ear and haul them up on their tiptoes before flinging them to the ground, and Orderlies inject the character with a sedative. Depending on the authority figure or Jimmy's current location, he will be sent to different locations after being busted. If he is busted on school grounds during class hours, he will be sent to that class. If he is busted on campus during school hours but not during class, he'll be sent to the principal's office but if he is busted a third time he will be sent to Dr. Crabblesnitch. If he's busted after school hours (7 p.m.) and after curfew (11 p.m.), he'll be sent directly to his room in the dorm. If Jimmy is Busted before 7 p.m. he will respawn in the principals' office instead of his room. If Jimmy gets busted on-campus three times outside of class time and before 7 p.m., he will be assigned to detention. If he is busted off-campus during class hours or after curfew, he'll be sent to the front gate of Bullworth Academy, otherwise he'll be sent to the nearest police station. This is the case even if he's busted by a prefect or teacher he's lured off campus. Jimmy will also have all of his weapons confiscated, aside his skateboard, camera, slingshot, and rubber band ball. If Jimmy is busted by any authority figure or an adult during a mission, the mission is automatically failed. Category:Mechanics